


sweet as cherry wine

by samwhambam



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, just two women who are fooling around and then slowly realize oh wait they're in love, mentions of drinking, mentions of weed use, slightly high sex but the characters talk about it first, stevie travels a lot because she's a professional, there's a brief Ronnie appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: After a long trip to set up some of the motels, Stevie comes back to find that David and Patrick have invited Twyla into their friend group. Stevie's complicated feelings about it turn into mutual respect, and then so much more. She struggles with the feelings until she can face them head on; things go much further than mutual respect.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Twyla Sands
Comments: 36
Kudos: 47
Collections: Elevate! A Schitt's Creek Femslash Exchange, Up for Anything – a Schitt's Creek WLW porn collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiblioPan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioPan/gifts).



> much love to my incomparable beta

Stevie was exhausted. She was at the end of a two month tour of the midwest in the States to oversee the startup of the next three motels. The first round was done; which were the motels that were in the best condition, the ones that only needed a paint job or other cosmetic fixes. 

Now, they were in the middle of the next batch of motels. These were the easy fixers, with minimal damage to the property, things that a general contractor could fix in a short amount of time. Stevie was spending time at each one to sign off on changes and train employees on the Rosebud Manual. 

The manual was a thin thing, something she had put together about their policies and expectations of employees. It had been rough to type it out with each memory of fucking around in the office and the general not-doing-her-job attitude she carried for most of her time at the Rosebud knocking around in her brain. But she did it and even had Patrick read it before she sent it to Mr. Rose and Roland. 

Just to make sure she didn’t sound dumb. 

Mr. Rose had sent back an enthusiastic message with lots of exclamation points and Roland had sent back a string of emojis that Stevie was pretty sure were positive affirmations, but that was kind of a big guess. It also could’ve been a text he meant to send to Jocelyn. But Stevie refused to think too hard about it. 

She was midway through confirming the training records on their online system when her phone dinged. 

**David Rose** , 1:30 pm: 

The email with your flight information says you get back on Thursday at 4 pm. 

Is that still correct?

**Stevie Budd** , 1:30 pm: 

Yep 

You can still pick me up, right?

**David Rose** , 1:31 pm: 

Unfortunately, yes

We can stop at the DQ so you can buy me a blizzard as a thank you. 

Stevie rolled her eyes at the message. Of course he wanted Dairy Queen. 

**Stevie Budd** , 1:31 pm: 

Sure

**David Rose** , 1:31 pm: 

Also, come over for dinner that night. 

**Stevie Budd** , 1:31 pm: 

Only if Patrick is cooking

**David Rose** , 1:32 pm: 

duh. 

he said he’s gonna grill 

**Stevie Budd** , 1:32 pm: 

oh fuck yeah

She turned back to her computer, glared at it and snapped it shut. It was time for lunch anyways. 

*

The car ride to David’s house was full of laughter, some screeches and Stevie and David talking over each other. Stevie told him about the new employees at the new motels, and David told her about customers with questionable taste. She told him about the multiple emails that Roland sent _per day,_ and he told her about Patrick’s latest thing—which was meal prepping. 

“What’s the point in making lunch for the week? If you’re eating multiple meals a day? Like, why wait a full five days to eat it, when you could eat it for dinner the first day you make it, and it tastes better and fresh!” David threw a hand up in the air and Stevie eyed the steering wheel that he was now holding onto precariously. “And! It’s not even good food. It’s healthy shit.”

“Does he make it for you too?” Stevie asked as she scooped a broken Oreo from her Blizzard. 

“Ugh, yes,” Both of David’s hands were back on the wheel. “Says that with the money we save because of it, we can replace the atrocious ceiling fan in the living room.”

“So you’re on board for a new ceiling fan,” It seemed like such a trivial thing, but Stevie rented an apartment that didn’t have a ceiling fan. Her apartment also had water damage on one corner of the ceiling that she never complained about, so she knew where her standards were. 

“Have you seen it? It needs to go!” David held up a finger. “It has light brown blades, but the wood beams in the ceiling are dark brown!”

Stevie wrinkled her nose at him. That didn’t explain things as much as he thought it did. 

On long trips like the one she just came back from, Stevie left her car at the cottage, covered at the top of their long driveway, just to free up her usual parking space for her neighbors and their guests. It rattled as she backed it off their property— _“Patrick checked before he left for work, said no squirrels or kittens were hiding in the engine, which, why would they?”._

She’d be back later for dinner, but all Stevie could think about was a hot shower and a nap. And her vibrator that she forgot to pack. Just for _stress relief._ The past few months have been _rough._

The vibrator first, then the nap, she decided as she parked outside her apartment building.

*

She slowed down as she pulled into David and Patrick’s driveway, there was a third car in the driveway, parked behind Patrick’s sedan and the Lincoln. She didn’t recognize it, and spent a few extra minutes in her car trying to think of who it could be. David hadn’t mentioned them making another friend. That’s definitely something he would complain to her about. 

Unless he had and she wasn’t listening. Which was definitely an option if he hid it amongst a rant about Roland. 

Her confusion led her to the front door, and her fear kept her from knocking for a second. A blind date type of situation was something she could see David and Patrick pulling off, just to mess with her. They fed off her embarrassment like blood-thirsty vampires who hadn’t eaten in weeks. 

The door swung open and David narrowed his eyes at her. 

“What’re you doing standing on the porch like some creep?” He opened the door wider. 

“Why are you watching me stand on your porch like a creep?” She countered. Stevie moved past him.

She could hear people talking in the kitchen and as she got closer it hit her—Twyla? Why was Twyla here? She turned to David and hooked a finger over her shoulder. “Twyla?”

“Oh, yeah, her and Patrick are on town council together, so I guess their friends now?” David whispered. “I don’t know.”

“She’s on town council?” Stevie asked. That was a surprise. 

“Yeah, she took over Bob’s seat on Town Council,” David explained. 

When did Bob leave Town Council? 

“Twyla and I aren’t necessarily friends, but she’s growing on me, like a benign tumor,” David said, his voice low as he glanced towards the kitchen. “Patrick invited her. Did I not mention it in the car?”

Stevie shook her head. David voluntarily hanging out with Twyla was strange. It was weird, but weirder things happened in Schitt’s Creek. She was in business with Roland Schitt. Weirder things definitely happened. 

She never really minded Twyla. Out of all the people in Schitt’s Creek, Twyla was the most harmless. Plus she was _very_ entertaining when she got inebriated. This could be fun. 

“Stevie!” Patrick called out when she finally stepped into his line of vision. He put the cutting board he was holding down on the counter and rounded the island. His hug felt good, and she felt the stress from the last two weeks drain from her body. She was back in Schitt’s Creek with her two favorite people. 

“Hey, Stevie,” Twyla smiled brightly at her when Patrick let go. She was chopping vegetables, a large bowl of salad in front of her. “Welcome back!”

“Thank you.”

She hopped onto the stool next to Twyla, rested her arms on the island and looked pointedly at David.

“You said there’d be wine?” She pointed at the empty space in front of her. 

“I asked if you could bring wine,” David said. She watched triumphantly as he pulled a bottle of wine out of the fridge.

“I think you have a lot of gaps in your memory and you should get those checked,” Stevie countered. Twyla laughed next to her and Patrick shook his head as he took the cutting board and made his way through the sliding glass door and out into the backyard. Twyla brushed off her hands, placed the finished salad in the fridge and David placed dishes in the sink.

Armed with glasses of wine, the three of them followed Patrick outside. 

“So, I didn’t realize you were on town council,” Stevie turned in her seat to face Twyla. 

She shrugged. Her dress was dark blue and Stevie couldn’t help but notice that the flowers printed on it matched the ones that lined the front of the house. 

“Bob was stepping down, something about how Gwen offered to give him a second chance if he could focus all of his attention on her. And, I wanted to try something new.”

“So you voluntarily decided to work with Roland,” Stevie raised her eyebrows at her. “I work with Roland, and…”

Stevie puffed up her cheeks and blew the air out slowly as she shook her head. It was a lot. 

“I like to think of it as signing up to work with Ronnie and Patrick, and Roland happens to be there when he’s not busy with the motel,” Twyla’s smile never wavered, just a wide smile as she talked about probably one of the worst jobs in town. “It’s been fun, doing what I can to make Schitt’s Creek even better.”

“And the cafe?” Stevie asked. 

David got up and stood by Patrick. He was saying something, but Stevie couldn’t hear what as he gestured at the meat laid out on the barbecue. 

“I still work shifts there. But I hired a couple of high school seniors to take on the after school shifts,” Twyla shrugged. She stared into her wine glass. “Figured they needed the money more than I do. And owning a business is way more work than I thought it was going to be. I used to help my uncle with his books when I was in high school, back when he used to fix cars out of his driveway, so I thought I knew what I was doing. Turns out, I don’t think he was paying taxes, so I had a lot to learn.”

Stevie grunted as she drank from her glass. She understood that feeling. Both having a tax evading uncle and having to learn how to run a business while having minimal experience. 

“The burgers are done!” 

*

After dinner, they moved back outside. Stevie claimed the hammock chair she had gotten Patrick for his birthday, beer in hand and used the tip of her shoe to push at the floor until she was swinging gently. 

Patrick and Twyla were laughing about an argument that Ronnie and Roland got into. 

“Does Ronnie still hate Patrick?” Stevie asked David quietly. 

“Oh my god, like either of them would let that feud die down.” David scoffed. “I’m pretty sure they feed off of it like dirty raccoons and garbage cake.”

“Good,” Stevie whispered. She closed her eyes, tilted her head back, and let herself relax. 

It felt good to know that some things never changed. It felt like she had been gone for so long, and she was missing so much. Twyla’s presence had trickled down her spine, and filled her with fear. She hadn’t expected life to stop when she was gone for work, but she hadn’t expected it to change this much. They barely talked to Twyla. Except they did, because Twyla fit into their conversation so easily, like she belonged there, or had spent enough time with them to make space for herself. 

Stevie could admit that it made her feel a little jealous, seeing Twyla in a space that had previously only been filled by Stevie. She was a little angry, no matter how irrationally, at David, who should’ve told her, prepared her for how everything had changed. 

So it felt good to know that something was the same, even if the feud between Ronnie and Patrick was dumb as fuck. 

“Hey,” David’s voice was soft and Stevie opened her eyes at the nudge against her foot. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Stevie sighed. She drank more beer, let it drain into her mouth until it was empty and she reached down to put it on the concrete. 

“Sorry I didn’t tell you,” David whispered. She could see the worry on his face.

“It’s okay,” Stevie kicked against his knee lightly. 

“Ew!” David brushed the dirt off his jeans quickly. “You are the worst human being.”

“Right back at you.”

Her chair had slowed to a stop, so she repositioned herself until she could reach the floor again with her foot, just to give herself another push and then she was gliding, the hammock seat swung gently between the two posts that held it up.

“Want another drink?” David asked.

“Nah, I’m good,” Stevie said. 

She felt better, having admitted to herself the myriad of feelings that twisted through her mind. 

The rest of the evening went by and she felt good when she left, well after the sun had set. They all said goodnight and she followed Twyla out to the driveway. 

“It’s nice to have you back,” Twyla said. 

Stevie stopped. “Oh.”

Twyla leaned against the drivers door of her car. Stevie was halfway between her car and Twyla’s. 

“Tonight was really nice,” Twyla’s smile was genuine and soft. It was a little much, but it made Stevie feel good. “I liked hanging out with all of you.”

“It was nice,” Stevie nodded. Besides her inner tantrums, it was a nice night. She looked up at where the shine of the moon was dulled by wispy clouds. “We should do it again. Preferably not a night I’ve been traveling.”

“I understand,” Twyla laughed. “Well,” She unlocked her car. “I think it’s time we call it a night.”

“Yeah,” Stevie said. She started moving again and fished her keys out of her pocket. 

“Good night!” Twyla called out.

“Night!”

Stevie got in her car, started it, and started on her way after Twyla stuck an arm at the window and waved for her to go first.

Weird things definitely had a way of happening in Schitt’s Creek, and this wasn’t one of them.

*

Stevie was only in Schitt’s Creek for a week and a half before she was on another plane, this time for just a week in southern Saskatchewan. They had gotten a sudden influx of negative reviews about a specific motel and Mr. Rose had asked her to go out and do some quality control. He’d be out the following week if need be. 

David texted her non-stop. It was a steady stream of “what’s happening in Schitt’s Creek”, or what David deemed as important events. Which, Stevie did appreciate, even if they did sometimes miss the mark. Stevie didn’t mind the “Twyla came over for dinner!” updates, but found it very hard to care about the fact that Patrick made them “power bowls” for lunch. 

She was finally back. The taste of home was sweet and hunger rumbled through her belly as she passed the town sign. A trip to the grocery store was out of the question, so the cafe it was. 

“You look nice!” Twyla said when Stevie walked up to the counter. 

“Oh,” Stevie flushed as she looked down. She had worn her suit today because of a video conference call she and the manager of the motel had scheduled with Mr. Rose and Ruth, their financial officer. Her flight left immediately after and she hadn’t had a chance to change beyond putting on comfortable shoes before getting on the airplane and throwing the suit jacket into the back of her car once home. “Thank you.”

“What can I get you?”

“Bacon cheeseburger with fries, to-go.”

“Coming right up!”

She sat at the counter, debit card in one hand as she scrolled through reddit with the other. 

“So,” There was a tap on the counter and Twyla stood in front of her. “How was your trip?”

Stevie considered looking around her, but Twyla was staring at her pretty intently, so that had to be for Stevie, right?

“Oh, it was okay,” Stevie said. Since David and Patrick were friend’s with her, did that mean that Stevie was too? “What happened here while I was away?”

There was a dangerous glint in Twyla’s eyes. “Why, did you miss home?”

“Maybe,” Stevie smirked back. Twyla laughed. 

“Let me get you a glass of wine. Red or white?” Twyla asked as she turned from the counter. 

“White, please!” She was feeling something crisp and chilled. Twyla came back quickly, a frosty bottle of wine in her hand.

“It was actually pretty quiet. Not much happened,” Twyla twisted the cork out of the bottle and poured Stevie a glass. “Well...”

Stevie raised her eyebrows as Twyla got into the happenings in Schitt’s Creek, and before Stevie knew it, the wine was gone, Twyla caught her up about the first annual spring festival, and her food was ready. 

*

It turns out, becoming friends with Twyla is easy. Stevie had been skeptical, but after a handful of dinners at David and Patrick’s house, and conversations at the cafe, she was sold on it. Twyla was nice, which Stevie wasn’t used to, but Twyla was also quick, ready to point out contradictions. She was quiet, but had given Stevie bits of thoughtful advice that always left Stevie with a clearer conscience and a plan. She pulled out her tarot cards often and had even sold Patrick on the idea of them; to which David grumbled about how it had taken him a full year to convince Patrick that astrology was a thing. 

Stevie could see why gentle, thoughtful, eccentric Twyla was welcomed into the group and she agreed. Her jealousy had morphed into acceptance when all of them sat around on David and Patrick’s deck. And her and Twyla always spent a few extra minutes talking in hushed words out on the driveway before they parted ways. She sought Twyla out at the cafe when it was quiet and talked to her from the counter as she moved around the restaurant. 

Twyla was pretty, and Stevie wished she felt as comfortable with herself as Twyla did. It was evident in the way Twyla would double knot her New Balance’s and then swish around the cafe in her dresses, the fabric loose around her knees. 

Stevie was hit with it one day, forkful of salad halfway to her mouth. She put the fork down slowly and instead took a sip of her water as she tried not to blush. Twyla was ringing someone up and Stevie was slammed, full force, with the fact that she had a _crush_ on Twyla. 

*

**David Rose** , 4:20 pm: 

pizza and weed night?

 **Stevie Budd** , 4:20 pm: 

you planned the timing of that, didn’t you

 **David Rose** , 4:20 pm: 

what do you think?

 **Twyla Sands** , 4:20 pm: 

pizza and weed night? I’m in

 **David Rose** , 4:20 pm: 

great! 

Be at our house at 7:30. Bring snacks that you want to eat while high. We will provide pizza. Stevie, will provide the weed.

 **Stevie Budd** , 4:20 pm: 

like i’d forget

 **Patrick Brewer** , 4:21 pm: 

lol

After a quick pit stop to Brebner’s for a tote bag full of snacks, Stevie was ready for whatever twists and turns pizza and weed night might take. She slowed to a stop in the driveway. Twyla was leaning against the back of her car, a grocery bag at her feet, arms crossed and a smile on her face. The light pink of her dress stood out against the white of her car and Stevie grinned as she threw her own in park. 

Twyla’s hair was up with stray pieces left to frame her face and Stevie was embarrassed by the clench of her gut at the sight. She was too old to have a crush like this. She raised her eyebrows at Twyla as she got out of the car. She was embarrassed, but also excited to feel this way again, like the world was tipping slightly under her feet when she was near Twyla. 

“Were you waiting for me?” Stevie teased. 

Twyla grinned in response and pushed herself off the car. She grabbed her bag and walked up to the front door with Stevie close behind. 

There were folded blankets stacked on the dining table. David was mixing lemonade in the kitchen and Patrick disappeared after opening the door for them. 

“Usual set up?” Stevie asked as she slapped down on the top blanket. 

“Yes!” David called out. 

“Come help me, Twy,” Stevie startled herself with the nickname, but it was bound to start at some point. She grabbed half the blankets and Twyla grabbed the other half and Stevie led Twyla into the backyard. “We like to spread out on the grass. David likes them arranged in a very specific way, but I like to lay the blankets out just slightly off so that it bothers him.”

“You like doing that,” Twyla kicked off her shoes, dropped her bag and shook out one of the blankets. 

“Doing what?”

“Messing with him.”

Stevie held out her hand for the blanket. It was the small one, meant for food. She took a couple steps deeper out into the yard and laid it down as she contemplated the statement. 

“I do. It’s fun. His face gets all weird,” Stevie took the next open blanket from Twyla. It was time to arrange the blankets around the food one to make one large blanket patch. David liked them overlapped enough that grass didn’t peek through when the blankets got nudged from movement. Stevie liked to overlap them _just barely_ so that they did move and expose grass. Watching David shuffle around to fix them while high was extremely entertaining. “It keeps him humble.”

When the blankets were arranged, Stevie looked up at Twyla. She was looking down at the blankets with the tiniest wrinkle between her eyebrows. She was chewing on her bottom lip and Stevie looked back to the house. There was no movement and she was pretty sure there was something wrong with Twyla. The Patrick part of her told her to ask what was wrong, to be the knight in shining armor, but the David part of her told her that, that was too much emotion for her to get involved in. 

The thing about having a crush on someone, was that you wanted to be the knight in shining armor, to catch their attention in a really flattering way. That part, Stevie hated.

“Is everything okay?” Stevie asked, voice low incase David or Patrick came into the backyard. 

“Yeah,” Twyla shook her head. “Just thinking. So where does everyone sit?”

“Oh, I usually sit here,” Stevie toed off her converse and stepped onto the blankets in her unofficially assigned seat. “David and Patrick usually sit on that side.” She pointed across the blankets. 

“Where should I sit?” Twyla asked. She was holding her bag in her hands. Her fingers were stark white where they were gripped around the cloth handles. 

“Definitely on my side. They tend to make out a lot during pizza and weed night. Like, sloppy making out. It’s gross.” Stevie patted the blanket next to her. “If you’re on this side, you’re out of the splash zone.”

Twyla laughed as she sat down next to Stevie. 

“Food goes in the middle?”

“Yes,” Stevie nodded. She reached back and pulled her tote bag closer to her and began to pull out the snacks. Twyla followed suit, but her eyebrows were still pinched. Stevie _knew_ something was wrong. It wasn’t the idea of getting high; they had gotten high alongside each other plenty of times at a fuck ton of parties over the years. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Twyla stilled. Stevie was only slightly concerned that she said something wrong. “I’m fine. Just still processing that I was actually invited along.”

That…wasn’t what Stevie was expecting. 

“Why wouldn’t you have been invited?” Stevie tried to be gentle, but she heard how she sounded and it was clunky and awkward, like a recluse learning how to talk to someone they found attractive for the first time. Which described the situation with scary accuracy. “You’re always invited.”

“I don’t know. I think dinner is different than this. Dinner is still formal, but this is just hanging out,” Twyla said. “I don’t get asked too often. Especially since Alexis moved.”

Stevie understood what Twyla meant. She didn’t hang out with people often before David came to town. Fuck, her and Twyla should’ve became friends a long time ago. She tried to think of something to say, but the sliding glass door opened and David grunted as he moved through the space with full arms. Twyla jumped up to help him and Stevie watched her walk towards him, skirt fluttering around her knees. 

They all paused at the sound of tires on the gravel and David gasped loud enough for them to hear. He looked between Stevie and the side of the yard. She rolled her eyes, got up and took the picnic basket from him. It was heavy, full of drinks and Stevie took it back to the blankets. 

“Right in the middle?” Twyla asked. She had the bag of drink ware. 

“Yeah, you can pull out the cups,” Stevie instructed. She opened the top flaps of the basket. There was the usual lemonade, sangria, an ice bucket, and a couple of beers stacked right on top. 

“You guys really go all out,” Twyla said in awe. Stevie smiled at her. 

“Only the best for pizza and weed night.”

The pizza was gone quickly and Stevie only gagged once while watching Patrick feed David a few bites of his own slices. 

“This is good weed,” Twyla said. For the … Stevie lost count. But Twyla said it a lot since she dropped the end of the joint into the water cup Patrick had gotten up to get. 

“It really fucking is,” Stevie murmured. She was laid back, arms and legs spread on the blanket. She felt good, weightless, while being the heaviest she’s ever felt. The sun had just disappeared and twilight had settled over the scene. She took a deep breath, and huffed out a laugh in the exhale. Twilight. What a shitty movie. 

“What’s so funny?” David asked, his voice pitched high. She turned her head to face him and couldn’t help the smile that slipped onto her face at the image of David on his back as Patrick cuddled in close to his side. 

“Just thinking about the movie Twilight,” Stevie giggled. “It’s so bad.”

“It’s also so good,” Twyla said from somewhere down by Stevie’s feet. Stevie sat up immediately. 

“It really is!” Stevie gasped. She had forgotten that along with being bad, it was also good. “We should watch it!”

“No!” David snapped at her. 

“Ugh, whatever. You two are going to start making out soon anyways,” Stevie huffed as she laid back down. 

“It’s okay, Stevie,” Twyla’s voice was soft but loud, like it was close by. When did she get close? There was a warm hand on Stevie’s ankle, right between where her jeans were cuffed and her no-show socks started. “I thought it was a good idea.”

“Thank you, Twy.”

Twyla didn’t move her hand and Stevie wondered if she could get her hand in Twyla’s ponytail. Twyla probably had very soft hair. Like, silky soft. The shampoo at Rose Apothecary made Stevie’s hair smooth, and everyone in town shopped at Rose Apothecary, which meant Twyla did, and probably used the shampoo too. So her hair had to be _soft._ But softer than Stevie’s because it was so _pretty._

David and Patrick were whispering to each other, which meant they were about to start making out. 

“Make room,” Twyla said as she pushed at Stevie’s ankle until her legs were closed. Stevie shuffled over and Twyla laid down next to her. 

“I feel like I’m floating,” Stevie whispered. 

“Like a balloon?” Twyla whispered back. 

“Like a hot air balloon.”

Twyla gasped and her hand wrapped around Stevie’s wrist where it rested between them. 

“Don’t float away. You can’t leave me with them. They’re making out and I don’t think I can get home,” Twyla shifted and Stevie turned on her side to face her, her wrist still in Twyla’s hand. 

“I’ll stay just for you.” 

Stevie’s eyelids were heavy and her head tilted at a weird angle. She fought to keep them open though, because Twyla was staring at her with wide eyes. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth. 

“You know, I thought you didn’t like me at first,” Twyla’s admission was soft, just barely loud enough for Stevie to hear above the sound of David and Patrick making out. 

“Hey!” Stevie called out as she propped herself up to look at them, her wrist still in place. She refused to move it in case Twyla thought she was trying to dislodge herself from Twyla’s grip. “Just go inside and fuck already.”

Patrick broke off the kiss and looked at her, face slack and eyes wide, like a deer caught in the headlights. “Yeah, okay.”

She watched as they scrambled to their feet. They made it halfway to the house when they stopped and Patrick turned back to them. 

“Please stay here tonight. We don’t want you both driving home. Stevie, you know where everything is,” Patrick said. “Make sure you make Twyla feel right at home.”

There was something suggestive in his tone and Stevie was embarrassed and hoped that Twyla didn’t catch onto it. The glass door slid closed between them. Stevie laid back down, grateful that Twyla’s grip on her wrist never faltered. 

“Say it again,” Stevie murmured. 

“Say what?”

Even in the darkness, Stevie could see just how intensely Twyla was looking at her. 

“About how you thought I didn’t like you,” Stevie prompted. She could feel the denim of her jeans against her leg, Twyla’s skin against her wrist, the light scratch of the thicker flannel that she wore today because it was a cool night. 

“I thought you didn’t like me. That first dinner the four of us had together. I was confused, since we’ve always gotten along,” Twyla’s voice became louder, more clear. “I didn’t know why, but the more I thought about, the more I kind of understood. I’m sorry if I overstepped. I hope that me becoming friends with them, well Patrick. I don’t know how David feels about me. I hope it wasn’t weird of me, to you, that I became friends with them.”

What the fuck. Twyla was apologizing because she made friends? Stevie felt like a dick. Twyla was everyone’s friend. High Stevie wanted to cry, but High Stevie also couldn’t remember how to make tears happen.

Stevie opened her mouth, but didn’t know what to say. Twyla tugged on her wrist. 

“Did you float away?” Twyla teased. She was smiling. Wide. Her ‘teasing Twyla’ smile and Stevie thought ‘ _this is it.’_

Twyla was a lot closer than Stevie realized, just a few inches between the tips of their noses. Had Stevie been staring long? Or did she miss when Twyla moved closer? 

“Oh, no I’m here.”

 _‘Do it, Stevie! Kiss her!’_ Her mind screamed at her. Before she could do anything, Twyla tilted her face up and _she_ kissed Stevie. 

It was soft and Stevie barely had time to return the kiss before Twyla was moving back and Stevie’s eyes were fluttering open. 

“Was that okay?”

Stevie could tell that Twyla was tiptoeing in the space between them, pulled tight between wanting to kiss Stevie again and wanting to walk away from the situation. Her eyes were stuck on Stevie’s lips, but Twyla’s body was angled away from Stevie’s body. Stevie didn’t want that. She wanted Twyla closer, to kiss her again. 

“Yeah,” Stevie whispered. She flexed her fingers, and curled her hand until her fingertips grazed along Twyla’s hand. “It was really okay.”

“Okay,” Twyla nodded her head. “Okay, can I do it again?”

Stevie contemplated answering, but she wanted to take the initiative. Twyla had made the first move when she thought that Stevie didn’t even like her. She could do this for her. She pushed herself up and moved until she was hovering above Twyla. Her hands were flat on the ground and Twyla’s hand moved up Stevie’s arm until she was grabbing at her bicep. It was too dark to see the freckles that covered Twyla’s cheeks and nose, almost too dark to see the outline of her mouth in the moonlight. 

But her eyes were wide, staring up at Stevie and she was so beautiful. Stevie’s heart ached at the sight. Twyla was underneath her, so vulnerable, and Stevie was kicking herself for never having noticed Twyla like this. She’s known her for _years._ They could’ve been doing this the entire time.

The second kiss was just as sweet. Twyla met her halfway and Stevie sighed into it, content and ready this time. She lowered herself until she was on top of Twyla and she gasped as Twyla wrapped an arm around Stevie’s middle and kept her close. There was the tip of a tongue along Stevie’s bottom lip and she melted into it. 

Twyla’s lips were soft and her tongue gentle as it teased Stevie’s. Stevie felt electric. Her skin buzzed where Twyla was touching her, dulled on her bicep where the flannel kept Twyla from touching bare skin, but bright and hot where the arm that was wrapped around Stevie’s waist ran along where the flannel had ridden up. Even Stevie’s ankles were on fire where they were tangled with Twyla’s. She wasn’t sure if it was the lingering weed in her system or just _Twyla._ She wanted _more_. 

Twyla kissed sweetly, just on the side of teasing, until Stevie felt her wiggle underneath her and then the kiss broke off as Twyla rolled them over, hands braced on Stevie, who fell onto the ground in a huff. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a while,” Twyla murmured. 

Stevie choked out a _‘me too!’_ before Twyla’s lips were back on her. This time, the kisses were more urgent and Stevie was grasping at Twyla. She wanted her hands on Twyla’s shoulders, in her hair, on her thigh. 

“Stevie,” Twyla whispered when she pulled back. She propped herself up and Stevie’s hands fell away where she couldn’t reach. Which, she didn’t want. She needed her hands back on Twyla. She wanted to ruck up Twyla’s skirt so she could feel the soft skin of her thighs. “I want—”

Stevie could tell what Twyla wanted, could see how her hands were gripped at the bottom of her flannel. 

“I want it too,” Stevie sat up and shifted so she was right in front of Twyla. “I want it too.”

“We’re high.”

“I don’t know if I am anymore,” Stevie said. She ran a hand up Twyla’s hand, she could feel the goosebumps as they erupted under her tough. “Are you?”

“Not really,” Twyla shook her head. A few strands of hair caught on her shoulder and Stevie picked at them. It was extremely soft, maybe even softer than Stevie expected it to be. Twyla’s head followed Stevie’s caress as she trailed her fingers up to where the hair tie was holding her hair back. 

“Can I?” Stevie pinched at the band. 

“Yeah,” Twyla whispered. 

Stevie pulled at the tie gently until it slipped off the ends and Twyla shook out her hair. She slipped the tie onto her wrist, too overcome with want to do anything else. 

“You’re beautiful,” She wished she could see if Twyla was blushing. She had looked down at the compliment, so Stevie would bet that Twyla blushed. 

“You are too.”

There was a rustle from the bushes nearest to them and Twyla stared at Stevie with very wide eyes. 

“We should go inside?” Twyla’s voice was higher than Stevie had ever heard it and she immediately sprung into action. 

“Yeah, we need to take in the food and the drinks,” Stevie said. 

Twyla helped her pack up quickly and Stevie locked the door behind them. Stevie dropped what she was holding onto the dining table and took the bags of food from Twyla and put those on the counter, while Twyla dropped her shoes next to the door. 

“Do you still want to?” Stevie asked. She tucked her hair behind her ear in a fit of nerves.

“Yes,” Twyla smiled. She was blushing and it was so cute, Stevie could barely stand it. Twyla in the moonlight was beautiful, but Twyla where Stevie could see her blush? Exquisite. “If you still want to.”

“Oh, definitely.”

Stevie stepped closer to Twyla, who smiled wide and leaned back the counters. 

“So, we both want to,” Twyla whispered. 

“Mhm,” Stevie reached out a hand and placed it on the counter, a hair away from Twyla’s hip. She was in Twyla’s space, could feel the heat radiating off of her body. It ignited something in Stevie that made her pull at the elastic waist of Twyla’s dress with her free hand. The fabric was stretchy and Twyla’s breath hitched as Stevie tilted her head down and kissed her. 

This kiss was harder. Twyla’s teeth were gentle as they tugged on Stevie’s bottom lip and desire shot through Stevie’s nervous system until she was whimpering against Twyla and had to push a thigh between Twyla’s leg to push her harder against the counter, just to get more leverage as her hands moved to Twyla’s shoulders and dipped into the back of her dress. 

Twyla’s tongue slid against Stevie’s and any control that Stevie had in the situation was _gone._ Her hands grapled at Twyla’s skin and Twyla pressed against her, gripped her hips and pushed Stevie until she was pressing Stevie back into the island. She felt something wiggle against her back, and broke off the kiss quickly. There was a thunk and they both paused. It was just David’s water bottle. 

“We should go into the guest room…” Twyla trailed off. 

“Yeah,” Stevie nodded. 

She led Twyla to the guest room, and closed the door softly. She watched as Twyla walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. For all the confidence Stevie had in the kitchen, she was nervous now, not quite sure _how_ to do all that, on the bed. She’s kissed girls before, made out with them, and had gotten in bed with a couple who had been very specific about their wants, needs, and expectations. But she’d never had to take the lead before, and the idea that she might need too was a little overwhelming. Twyla had _never_ made a comment about being with women.

“Come here,” Twyla held out a hand and Stevie gave into Twyla’s soft control. Once Stevie was in front of her, Twyla grabbed her by the bottom of her flannel and gave it a hard tug. 

This kiss was insistent and hot and Twyla pulled Stevie down onto the bed. Stevie gasped as Twyla rolled them over and hitched a leg over Stevie’s. She groaned as Twyla’s teeth dug into her bottom lip and Stevie’s eyes snapped open when she realized that she completely underestimated Twyla. 

Twyla was kissing her like she knew what she wanted, and that was Stevie, and Stevie was determined to hold on and push back. 

“Fuck,” Stevie gasped as Twyla’s hand slid up underneath her flannel and a fingertip hooked underneath the band of her bralette. Her hand was cold and Stevie could feel the goosebumps erupt over her skin, could feel her nipple start to harden as Twyla’s thumb ran over it and her nail caught on the thin fabric that covered it. 

Twyla’s lips skimmed along Stevie’s throat and Stevie’s head tilted on its own violation to give her more room. 

“Need this off,” Stevie let go of Twyla to pluck at the buttons on her flannel. She regretted saying it as soon as she did, because Twyla backed off of her completely, no tongue skimming over Stevie’s skin, no hands on her chest. 

Instead, Twyla pulled at the buttons on Stevie’s flannel and Stevie scrambled to help her, starting on the top to meet her halfway. The bralette was next. She stopped Twyla from moving back in, even though her eyes were trained on Stevie’s breasts and she could see Twyla’s fingers twitch with the need to reach out. 

“Everything,” Stevie laid back and undid the button of her jeans. Twyla nodded as she hooked her fingers in the waistband of the denim and _pulled_ them off Stevie’s legs slowly, her panties bunched and pulled along too. 

“God, Stevie,” Twyla’s breath hitched. 

Stevie was laid out and naked and she felt good. She always felt good in bed. She sat up and held a steady hand against Twyla’s chest to keep her from leaning in for a kiss. 

“You too,” Stevie dropped her hand and used both to pull up the bottom of Twyla’s dress. They got it off together and then _finally_ they were both naked and Twyla was pushing Stevie back down with appreciative eyes. “Twyla.”

Being in bed with Twyla was different than Stevie anticipated. Twyla at the cafe, at dinner, in any situation, really, was soft and bright, optimistic to a fault and kind, always ready with a plethora of stories about anyone and anything. In bed, Twyla was sure, and her hands moved and gripped with confidence. She put Stevie where she wanted her, which was on her back with a leg hitched over her hip. There were no rambling stories, but gentle praise as she pressed her body against Stevie’s and licked and nipped her way down Stevie’s throat. 

Stevie’s hands couldn’t find purchase on Twyla’s skin. She was moving too much, shifting as she covered Stevie’s skin with teasing fingertips, soft lips and teeth. Stevie arched into the touch as Twyla traveled lower; desire hummed against Stevie’s skin and she almost couldn’t take it. She needed to touch Twyla who had pulled one of Stevie’s thighs over her shoulder and was pressing open mouthed kisses to the inside of her thigh. 

“Come here,” Stevie murmured as she tangled fingers in Twyla’s hair and pulled gently. 

She wanted Twyla’s mouth back on hers, wanted to feel Twyla’s body against her. The heat trapped between them was intoxicating and Stevie could feel her hair sticking to her neck as Twyla kissed her, shifted and reached down a hand to trace over her labia.

“Please,” Stevie gasped. Twyla huffed a laugh and finally. _Finally,_ she was touching Stevie where Stevie needed it. “Yes.”

Stevie held Twyla close as Twyla touched her.

“Stevie, you are,” Twyla cut off with a groan as Stevie moaned and scratched at Twyla’s shoulder as a fingertip trailed over Stevie’s clit. 

“Keep, right there,” Stevie gasped as Twyla rubbed along her clit. Her fingertip was right at that spot that always _got_ Stevie there. “Kiss me.”

Stevie lost herself in it, in Twyla kissing her, in Twyla touching her. It was just _Twyla, Twyla, Twyla_ and Stevie was intoxicated from it. She could feel her mind slipping away, and fuck, she was floating away again, a hot air balloon, on the verge of completely slipping from reality. 

“I need,” Stevie pulled at Twyla’s hip, tried to reach down, but the angle was weird. 

“Let me take care of you,” Twyla murmured and _fuck._ Stevie couldn’t stop herself. She was coming on Twyla’s fingers and Twyla was kissing her through it. Stevie dug her forehead into Twyla’s shoulder as Twyla teased more out of her until Stevie was gasping and pushing Twyla’s hand away from her. 

“Twyla,” Stevie whispered as she pushed Twyla away and down and could move until she was hovering above her. “Twyla.”

She was so wet and Stevie groaned when she touched her. 

“You’re so hot. It was so good,” Twyla whispered as she ran her hands over Stevie’s arms. 

Stevie liked Twyla in charge and on top of her, but she also liked Twyla laying down, splayed out in front of her and gasping as Stevie touched her. She wanted to taste her, but Twyla pulled her in close, held her as Stevie fucked her. 

“Yes, right the—” Twyla cut herself off with a long moan. “Stevie!”

Time ceased to exist as Stevie touched her. Who needed to keep track of such a trivial thing when Twyla was making the most delicious noises? Nothing mattered to Stevie as Twyla came on her fingers, shook against her as she moaned and gripped onto Stevie. Twyla pulled her in close and held her. 

They needed to shower, but Stevie’s legs were still coming back online and Twyla was trailing her fingers over Stevie’s back. 

“Do you think they heard us?” Twyla was the one who broke the silence. 

“I’ve walked in on them enough times that I don’t care if they heard or not.”

Twyla giggled as she pressed a kiss to Stevie’s hair.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Twyla Sands** , 4:48 pm:

So, tonight when we’re at the Wobbly Elm with David and Patrick. What do you say we sneak away and make out? 

**Stevie Budd** , 4:51 pm:

please

Stevie grinned at her phone before she put it down. There were voices outside of the motel lobby and she figured she was going to have to check in the next group. Things had progressed between her and Twyla over the last few weeks since their rendezvous in David and Patrick’s guest room. 

It was fun, and Stevie liked her. She liked who Twyla was slowly becoming to her. Her crush was turning into a low simmer of appreciation and horniness and affection, and Twyla seemed just as excited about what was going on.

She checked-in the guests in a haze, with one eye on the clock. Roland was coming in soon to take over for the evening and once he was there, she could leave. The seconds were crawling by and she just wanted to go and have a few drinks with friends and then make out with Twyla in a bar bathroom. Not in front of David and Patrick though, because besides the raised eyebrows they gave her the morning after weed and pizza night, none of them had said anything yet. 

**Twyla Sands** , 5:20 pm:

Black or white?

**Stevie Budd** , 5:21 pm:

What am I choosing between?

**Twyla Sands** , 5:21 pm:

Not telling!

**Stevie Budd** , 5:22 pm:

White 

There wasn’t another response and Stevie was suspicious. And oddly very excited. But very suspicious. 

**David Rose** , 5:28 pm:

Btw, let me know when you want Patrick and I to leave you and Twyla alone tonight

Stevie raised an eyebrow at the text, but ignored it. She didn’t like what he was insinuating and she had much more important things to worry about.

**Stevie Budd** , 5:29 pm:

So what did I choose?

The response came back within a minute, it was just a selfie. Twyla stared up at Stevie, hair twisted into a bun on the top of her head and eyes wide and sparkling. Like, actually sparkling, which Stevie didn’t realize eyes could do  _ that _ until she was hit with the full force of Twyla’s gaze. She almost didn’t notice, the delicate, white straps slung over Twyla’s shoulders. The selfie was set close to her face, so Stevie couldn’t see what the white straps were attached to. 

**Stevie Budd** , 5:31 pm:

Can you zoom out a bit?

**Twyla Sands** , 5:31 pm:

See you at 8, Stevie!

Time couldn’t pass fast enough. 

They were all meeting at the cafe and Stevie cursed as she walked in and walked up to the booth David and Patrick were already sitting in. 

“Seriously?” Stevie deadpanned as she slid into the empty side of the booth. David raised his eyebrows at her. 

“Nice jackets,” Twyla teased as she appeared at the end of the booth. 

“Okay, I got here first, so Stevie, you should be the one to take your jacket off,” David grimaced at her. 

“You have a store across the street and I know you have an extra sweater there that you save for when you get food on yourself,” Stevie challenged. He narrowed his eyes at her before he stood up with a huff. “Your change of clothes is closer.”

“Patrick, would you like to accompany me across the street?” David asked in defeat. 

Twyla’s knee knocked against Stevie’s. 

“Still can’t walk across the street without someone holding your hand?” Stevie asked. The glare David sent her reenergized her. 

“Stevie, why don’t you go—”

“Let’s go, David!” Patrick shuffled him away from the booth. 

Stevie turned to Twyla and raised her eyebrows at her. 

“Hey,” Twyla said softly. She bumped her shoulder against Stevie’s, and Stevie pressed back. 

“I thought—” Stevie cut herself off as she pulled at the sleeve of Twyla’s dress. Twyla was wearing a blue long-sleeve wrap dress, but Stevie could’ve sworn that Twyla was wearing something whi— “Oh!”

Twyla was smiling wide and Stevie considered pulling Twyla back to her apartment and just ditching David and Patrick. They wouldn’t mind. They’d tease her, but they’ve done worse. She could take it. She was about to give in and push Twyla out of the booth when the door opened and David and Patrick were back.

“Fuck,” Stevie sighed. Twyla just giggled softly as she knocked her knee into Stevie’s.

*

Stevie was pleasantly tipsy, and alone. David and Patrick were dancing on the makeshift dance floor that was a Saturday night staple, and Stevie sat at a tall table alone with an empty pint glass. Twyla was in the bathroom and Stevie was highly anticipating her return. She was horny and wanted to get her hands under Twyla’s skirt. Preferably in a private place, but Stevie wasn’t picky. At all. She’d have settled for the bathroom, but Twyla had said no when Stevie brought it up earlier in the night. 

She tried to bite back a smile once she noticed Twyla walking back across the bar. Twyla shimmied her shoulders as the song changed and Gimme Gimme Gimme by ABBA started playing over the speakers. 

Twyla stopped next to Stevie and leaned against the table. 

“Wanna dance with me?” Twyla asked. Stevie raised her eyebrows at her. Her usual answer was no, unless she was  _ drunk.  _ She wasn’t  _ drunk _ , but Twyla was looking at her so expectantly and hopefully. She nodded and Twyla pulled her out onto the dance floor. 

Twyla sang along as she danced, arms up in the air as she spun. Stevie laughed, but let Twyla take her hand and pull her in close. David and Patrick were off to the side, just barely out of sight. 

“Won’t somebody help me, chase the darkness away,” Twyla sang louder and louder with a wide grin and Stevie shook her head. “Gimme, gimme, gimme—”

Stevie wanted to cut her off with a kiss before Twyla could scream over the music. She froze halfway there, the thought that they were in public stopped her from kissing Twyla, but she stepped closer when Twyla wrapped her arms around Stevie’s neck. Stevie tried to follow the movements of Twyla’s dancing, but there wasn’t enough room so she just swayed with her. 

Twyla smiled at her and Stevie wanted her. She could feel the dull slaps of Twyla’s skirt as it swished around their knees. The tie of her dress pressed into Stevie’s ribs, and Twyla’s tongue swiped along her bottom lip. 

Stevie really needed to kiss her. 

“Should we go outside?” Stevie asked. Twyla seemed ready to agree, but then the song changed to Make Me Feel by Janelle Monáe. “After this one?”

“Yes!” Twyla exclaimed. Stevie followed Twyla’s lead, followed the movement of her body as they danced together. 

When the song was over, Stevie pulled Twyla outside as the final notes faded. Twyla laughed as they stumbled outside and Stevie pulled her around the bar. Twyla was kissing her as soon as Stevie was facing her. Twyla’s hands were insistent on Stevie as they slipped under Stevie’s jacket and shirt. 

Kissing Twyla was fun, and hot and Stevie couldn’t help herself when she pressed Twyla into the side of the brick building and pulled at the tie on Twyla’s dress until the sash was loose and barely holding the dress together in the front. 

“Stevie,” Twyla gasped. 

The white lace of Twyla’s bra punched Stevie in the gut and she trailed a finger along the scalloped edge. 

“We should leave,” Stevie said as she hooked a finger into the cup of Twyla’s bra. 

Twyla winked as she pulled her phone from her crossbody bag. “I’ll call a ride share.”

*

Stevie’s next trip was a month-long stint in Wisconsin. The night before she had to leave, they spent the night together at Stevie’s memorizing what they could of each other. That morning, Twyla dropped Stevie off at the motel, holding her hand the whole ride over. She helped bring Stevie’s bag into the lobby, which led to them getting distracted and handsy in the back room. She left just as David was pulling into the parking lot to take Stevie to the airport. 

“Huh, I think I just saw Twyla scurry away looking a little flushed,” David commented as he leaned against the counter. Stevie slung her bag over her shoulder and raised her eyebrows at him. They hadn’t talked about it yet, not really, so Stevie knew it was only a matter of seconds before David made a comment and snooped for actual details. 

“That’s because she came to visit and say goodbye. Unlike your husband who hasn’t wished me bon voyage,” Stevie tilted her head at him. 

“So that’s still going on,” David ignored her and waved his hand at the door. “You two are still doing whatever you’re doing?”

“Maybe,” Stevie muttered as she went into the back room to grab her suitcase. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on there?” David called out. Stevie grabbed her suitcase and walked back out into the lobby.

“What’s happening is you’re driving me to the airport,” Stevie challenged him. She wasn’t quite ready to talk about what was going on with Twyla. She wasn’t even really sure. They had sex and hung out sometimes, but they had never really gone on a date. A part of Stevie just wanted to put off all of the heavy, emotional stuff for as long as she could. 

“You know we’re going to talk about this at some point, right?” David said as Stevie followed him out of the motel. 

“Yes, it’s still happening. No, I don’t know what’s going on,” Stevie lifted her suitcase into the back of the car once David opened the door. “Don’t have any other information for you.”

“Okay, don’t have to get snippy about it,” David scoffed. 

“I’m not getting snippy,” Stevie deadpanned. She clicked the seatbelt into place as David turned on the car. 

“You’re at least flustered,” David pulled the car out of the parking lot. “Mildly flustered.”

“Maybe it’s because you’re accosting me.”

“Unlikely.”

*

“One more week,” Twyla murmured in Stevie’s ear. “One more week and then you’ll be back in Schitt’s Creek and can go back to normal life.”

“It feels like the next week is going to take forever.” Stevie spared a glance at the clock on her nightstand. She had to leave in ten minutes to go pick up David from the airport. He was coming to Wisconsin to help her with the last few design aspects for the motel.

“It’ll get better once David’s there.”

Stevie hummed. “Will it?”

“It will,” Twyla reassured her. 

“Doesn’t change the fact that I miss you,” Stevie said as she sat up. She needed to put her shoes on and go to the bathroom and maybe brush her hair. 

“One more week,” Twyla whispered. “One week and then you’ll be back and you can come over.”

“Okay,” Stevie breathed. She was ready to go home. She just had to get through the next week. 

“You need to leave, right?” Twyla asked. 

“Yeah.”

“Text me later?”

“Of course.”

In the three weeks Stevie had been gone, Twyla had been texting her frequent updates about Schitt’s Creek. She told Stevie about every argument between Ronnie and Patrick during town council meetings, and about Twyla’s uncle’s ex-girlfriend’s daughter who had come by the cafe asking for a job. 

She told her about the spring festival that Stevie was missingIt sounded awful, both under and overwhelming, but entirely Schitt’s Creek, and she was sad she had missed it. . 

Stevie was still thinking about  _ everything  _ with Twyla when she pulled up to the airport. She had hit a bit of construction, so when she made it to arrivals, David was already outside and had texted her and told her not to park. 

“Why does your face look like that?” David asked as he opened the passenger door, after depositing his suitcase into the trunk. 

“Like what?” Stevie asked as she shook her head and reset the GPS. 

“Like you’re—are you smiling?” David gasped. Stevie rolled her eyes but pulled the car away from the curb as soon as his seatbelt clicked into place. 

“God no,” Stevie scoffed.  _ No.  _ Maybe, but  _ no.  _

After dinner, when they got back to the motel, she propped the door between their rooms open and they piled onto Stevie’s bed, dressed in their pjs, wine in hand and the t.v. on and switched to the Golden Girls marathon. Stevie waited until the first bottle was empty and David was in the bathroom to pull out her phone.

**Stevie Budd** , 8:10 pm:

First bottle of wine is done and David has already cried about missing Patrick

She added on a puking emoji just for fun and locked her phone. The door to the bathroom swung open and David climbed back onto the bed. Her phone dinged and David froze.

“Who are you texting?” There was a sly smile on his face and Stevie just stared at him in response. “Is it … Twyla?”

He shimmied his shoulders as he leaned towards her. 

“Is it your girlfriend?” 

Stevie tried not to react, but she couldn’t help how her lips pursed and the shake of her head. 

“We’re not doing that,” Stevie said. 

“Not doing what?” David blinked and Stevie could see through his false innocence. 

“Girlfriend,” Stevie responded. She grabbed the second bottle of wine and the corkscrew from the nightstand. 

“You know, Patrick and I weren’t doing boyfriend at one point,” David moved until he was sitting beneath the covers. “And now we’re married.”

Stevie unwrapped the foil from the top of the bottle. “Okay, but you were actually dating.”

“What are you and Twyla doing? Seems a lot like dating from my end,” David held out his cup once she pulled the cork out. 

“Just sex and hanging out,” Stevie shrugged. 

“Sounds like dating.”

In theory, it did sound like dating, but they hadn’t crossed into the  _ feelings  _ aspect of it yet, so it was completely different. It wasn’t dating. 

“Hey,” David swatted at Stevie’s knee. She raised her eyebrows at him. “I like this for you.”

“Okay,” Stevie rolled her eyes. 

“And I think you should talk to her. She’s good for you. You’re good for each other,” David sat up straight. “And as your best friend, it is my job to encourage you to follow what will make you happy.”

Gross. 

“When did this happen to you?” Stevie asked as she raised her cup to her mouth. “You’re all, relationship wise.”

“It came with the ring,” David teased as he held up his left hand.

*

“Come over tonight for dinner?” Twyla reached out and twisted the ends of Stevie’s hair around her fingers. 

“Yeah,” Stevie whispered. 

“Alright, it’s a date,” Twyla dropped Stevie’s hair back onto Stevie’s shoulder and took a step back. “6 pm?”

“Yeah, that works,” Stevie nodded. 

They stood and stared at each other for another few seconds before Twyla leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Stevie’s lips, right outside the motel lobby, where Twyla had come over to wish Stevie a happy homecoming. 

Stevie raised a fist to knock on Twyla’s front door, but froze with her knuckles in the air. She was oddly nervous, and it all stemmed from Twyla calling this a date. They had spent time alone together, but most of that time was spent having sex, or hanging out at Stevie’s. This was their first meal together and alone.

Before she could second guess the entire night, she let her knuckles rasp against the door. She liked Twyla and Stevie was excited to see her. She had even worn her nicer underwear, well, she made sure she wasn’t wearing period underwear. 

The door swung open and Twyla was—Stevie didn’t have words for what Twyla was. 

“Hi,” Twyla beamed at her. 

The word she was looking for was beautiful. Stevie felt strange, hearing the word in her mind. She wasn’t used to finding things or people beautiful. 

“Hi,” She wished she had worn something nicer than just her new flannel and converse. Twyla was in the same sundress from earlier, but Stevie could tell that she had put on a hint more makeup. She looked stunning in the comforting glow of her home behind her and Stevie probably should’ve brought her flowers. She’s never bought someone flowers, but she should’ve done it for Twyla. 

Stevie followed Twyla in and toed off her shoes once she noticed the shoe rack next to the front door. She had never been inside Twyla’s house. For whatever reason they had always fooled around at Stevie’s. It was…Twyla. It was colorful and soft, from what Stevie could see as she followed Twyla further into the home. 

She could’ve at least brought wine. 

“Let me take the food out of the oven and then I can take you on a tour?” Twyla gestured to the bottle of wine and the two glasses on the kitchen table. “Help yourself.”

She should’ve brought wine. Next time, she’ll bring flowers and wine. She picked up the bottle and turned it in her hands until she could see the label. It was  _ nice  _ wine from Rose Apothecary. Twyla had made them dinner, and bought nice wine. Stevie poured two glasses out and held out the second glass to Twyla after Twyla placed the hot dish down on the table. 

“Thank you,” Twyla murmured as she dropped the oven mitt on the table and took the glass. “House tour?”

Twyla led her upstairs with a hand on her shoulder, and showed her her bedroom and the second bedroom that she had turned into a mini yoga studio, and the full bathroom sandwiched between the two. Stevie tried to pay attention as Twyla told her about how she had been trying new flows and trying to master new poses, but Stevie couldn’t pay attention no matter how hard she tried. Not when she was talking so animatedly about future plans and stuff she was excited about. The rooms were just walls and pretty decorations, and all Stevie could do was watch Twyla talk and smile and wave a hand as she pointed out little knick knacks that people had given her over the years. 

The first floor had the other living spaces, and Twyla took her through them quickly and led her out onto the backyard. It was small, green, and lush with a menagerie of plants. 

“I’d suggest eating outside, but I have a gnat problem and ran out of neem oil,” Twyla shrugged in apology. “Next time, though.”

_ Next time.  _ Stevie followed Twyla back into the house. 

“I’ll be right back,” Stevie placed her glass down on the table. 

“Okay,” Twyla beamed at her as she rearranged the bowls on the table. 

Stevie went into the half bath on the first floor, leaned against the sink, and pulled out her phone. 

**Stevie Budd** , 6:27 pm: 

I may have a girlfriend?

**David Rose** , 6:27 pm:

that’s what I’ve been saying!!

She slipped her phone into her pocket and turned to look into the mirror.

_ You got this, Budd.  _

When she got back to the dining room, Twyla was ripping apart crusty bread and both wine glasses were refilled. Stevie didn’t know if it could be this easy, to have dinner with someone and help with the dishes and get more wine and get settled on the sofa after. It was nice. Stevie wanted a  _ next time _ . 

“Never seen it,” Stevie said. She lifted her glass up to her mouth as Twyla dropped the hand that was holding the DVD of “Best Little Whorehouse In Texas” to her side. 

“You’ve never seen it?” Twyla asked, completely shocked. 

“Nope,” Stevie popped her lips as she sunk further back into the couch. 

“Okay, we’re watching it,” Twyla popped open the DVD case and turned to the tv. 

“Is it better when you watch it through DVD rather than digital?” Stevie teased. Twyla just turned her head and grinned at Stevie over her shoulder. “Just asking.”

Stevie stifled a laugh as Twyla got everything going. She had brought the bottle of wine when they moved into the living room, and their glasses were placed on the coffee table next to it. Twyla lowered herself down onto the couch after pressing play, and Stevie wrapped a hand around her bicep and pulled gently. 

“Come here,” Stevie murmured. 

Twyla hummed as she sunk into Stevie’s side. Dinner was intimate and soft, quiet murmurs over pasta, and now they were firmly back in their comfort zone, of their bodies pressed together and hankering for a moment of intimacy. 

“So why this movie?” Stevie asked. 

“It’s a masterpiece.”

They didn’t make it far before Stevie was stroking at Twyla’s arms, trailing her fingers over every bit of skin she could feel. Stevie was torn between making a move, taking it further, or just luxuriating in the moment and just watching the movie with Twyla. 

Twyla hummed as she tangled her fingers with Stevie’s and held tightly as Dolly began to sing about sneaking around with Burt. 

*

“How much time do we have?” Stevie asked as Twyla sat back on her desk and pulled Stevie in close. 

“He’s the only other person scheduled to be in today and his usual runs to the cafe for tea take 12 minutes,” Twyla said between kisses. Her skirt had raised a bit at the bottom when she hopped onto her desk and Stevie put her hands on Twyla’s bare thigh  _ immediately.  _

“It’s been so long,” Stevie had been away in B.C. scouting a new motel and it felt like she had been gone much longer than a week. Twyla’s lips were … minty? Must be new chapstick, and Stevie chased the taste of it when Twyla broke the kiss to take in a shuddering breath. 

“I know,” Twyla’s hands were twisted in Stevie’s flannel and Stevie was contemplating how long it would take to get Twyla to come. She could get her off before Patrick came back, maybe. It was worth a try, at least. 

There was a loud creaking noise and they both froze before Stevie backed away from Twyla quickly and Twyla slid off the desk so she was standing.  _ Please don’t let it be Roland.  _ Stevie turned towards the intrusion and she didn’t know if it was better or worse than Roland. 

Ronnie raised her eyebrows at them as she entered town hall. Twyla smiled apologetically at Stevie. 

“Stevie,” Ronnie nodded at her, eyes wide and still focused on them.

“Hi, Ronnie,” Stevie cleared her throat. “Was just dropping off some papers for the motel.”

Stevie grabbed the folder she had abandoned in favor of getting her hands on Twyla, and held it up as if it was evidence and Ronnie was a jury and Stevie’s fate was in her hands. 

“Yeah, I’ll just take those from you,” Twyla took them and Stevie looked between the two of them. 

“Okay, I’m just going to go,” Stevie mumbled as she began to walk backwards to the door. “Since, Twyla has those and that’s all I needed to do here.”

Ronnie looked beyond unimpressed and Stevie turned to leave quickly. She was just outside the door when Twyla called her name. 

“You forgot your coffee,” Twyla smiled shyly as she handed Stevie the to-go cup Stevie had left on her desk. 

“Thank you,” Stevie wasn’t sure what else to say.  _ Sorry we almost got caught, but god that was hot, and I missed you terribly?  _ “Let’s get dinner tonight? Out in Elmdale, somewhere nice.”

Twyla frowned as she reached out and pulled gently on the front of Stevie’s flannel. 

“I can only do a late dinner,” Twyla smiled apologetically. “I’m training a new waitress. But pick me up from the cafe at 8:15?”

“Sounds perfect.”

*

She took a deep breath as she opened the door to the Rose Apothecary. There was a loud gasp and she raised her eyebrows at David, who stood behind the counter, mock surprise etched into his face. 

“Oh look! It’s Stevie! Back from the dead. Or what I assume is the dead because you haven’t responded to any of my texts,” David exclaimed. Stevie rolled her eyes as she walked to the shampoo section. She ran out during her trip. 

“You can cut out the worrying,” Stevie also grabbed a jar of bath salts. And a new candle, one of the stress relief scents. 

“We got in those chocolates you like,” David motioned to one of the tables off to the side.

“You should’ve led with that.”

After David rang her up, she pulled one of her juices from her bag and twisted off the cap. 

“So, what’s new?”

Stevie lost track of time and they both turned to the door when Patrick walked in with a wide smile. 

“Hey, Stevie,” Patrick’s smile got even bigger and Stevie just  _ knew.  _ “How was your afternoon?”

“Fine,” Stevie snapped back. She pulled herself up straight and narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Ronnie was saying that it was a little bit better than fine,” Patrick said. 

“She told you?” Stevie didn’t quite believe that. 

“Uh, no, I overheard her teasing Twyla,” Patrick’s cheeks were red with the admission and Stevie laughed at him. 

“What happened?” David asked. 

“Ronnie caught Stevie and Twyla making out in town hall,” Patrick explained. He leaned back against the table right next to Stevie. 

“Stevie!” David gasped. “I didn’t know you took the relationship public!”

“We haven’t,” Stevie grumbled. 

“Pretty sure the town knows by now,” Patrick said. “Gwen came by to drop something off for a Jazzagals rehearsal.”

If Gwen knew, the entire town knew. 

Stevie felt so much for Twyla, more than she’d ever felt before. If there was anyone for her to scream about from the rooftops… Twyla was it. She would miss the privacy they had, the way that what was happening between them was just for them, but it was time. In a town like Schitt’s Creek, nothing was private for long. 

“Stevie,” David spoke quietly. 

“I’m gonna do it,” Stevie said. She grabbed her bag off the counter before anyone could say anything and walked out of the shop.

*

Stevie was early to the cafe. She couldn’t wait and when she walked in, Twyla raised her eyebrows at her from behind the counter. In response, Stevie sat at an empty stool at the counter.

Twyla slid along the counter until she was in front of her. “You’re early.”

“Am I?”

“You are,” Twyla smiled at her. 

“Should I?” A voice said from next to them. Stevie turned to face the guy who had interrupted them. He was looking at Twyla with wide eyes and a pad of paper gripped in his hands. “Do you got this? Or should I take her order?”

“Go ahead!” Twyla moved out of the way. 

“Can I get you anything?” The guy asked, voice unsteady as he stared over Stevie’s head. 

“Uh,” Stevie looked over at Twyla who had a slight grimace on her face as she watched him. Training must’ve been going not so great. “Two glasses of whatever red wine is already open?”

“Okay,” The guy wrote the order down slowly and then turned to walk away. 

“Size?” Twyla called out after him.

“What size would you like?” He asked once he turned back to Stevie. 

“Small,” It still confused Stevie as to why the cafe served different sizes of wine. 

He nodded, made a note on his paper and walked away. 

“Two glasses of wine?” Twyla raised her eyebrows at Stevie. 

“Yeah, figured you could use a drink before our date,” Stevie smirked. 

“I’m at work,” Twyla teased.

“You have a full staff and I have a feeling that kid might be a little afraid of you?” Stevie nodded at the guy as he walked over with the two glasses. “And I know that you tend to skip your break in the later part of your shift.”

Twyla narrowed her eyes at Stevie, but took her glass of wine. Stevie pulled her own glass closer to herself and sipped at it as Twyla explained what was going on to the new hire. When he walked away, Twyla turned to her with a smile.

“We’re girlfriends, right?” Stevie blurted out. She had wanted to be smoother than that, but at least it was out in the open. 

“Yes!” Twyla exclaimed. “Wait did you not know that?”

“No! Why would I know that?” Stevie exclaimed while Twyla laughed. “There’s a big gray area between dating and being in a relationship and it’s not my fault that I didn’t know.”

“Okay, Stevie,” Twyla whispered. 

“So, girlfriends—” Stevie was cut off by Roland coming up behind her. 

“Hey Twyla? Got a quick question about the special,” Roland stepped up to the counter. 

“Roland, go ask literally any of the other people who work here, Twyla and I are on a date right now,” Stevie glared at him. 

“A date? Oh wow! Don’t get too cozy in the cafe, we all eat here,” Roland chuckled and Stevie wished she had gotten a large glass instead. “But if you’re going to get handsy, the booth nearest the bathroom is the most comfortable.”

“You need to burn that booth,” Stevie said as soon as Roland walked away. “At least reupholster.”

“At the very minimum,” Twyla joked. “I’m going to go check on Trey.”

Stevie watched her walk away until her phone buzzed in her pocket. It was a text from David. 

_ Why did I get a text from Roland saying that I was replaced?  _

Stevie ignored it and when Twyla sat back down, Stevie pulled her into a soft kiss, right at the cafe counter, for all of Schitt’s Creek to see. 

Someone cleared their throat next to them and they broke apart to look over at the source of the noise. Gwen had her eyebrows raised and a wide smile stretched across her face. 

“Oh, don’t stop on my account,” Gwen kept staring and Stevie turned back to Twyla. 

“How much longer do you have to be here because I’m suddenly remembering why I didn’t want to tell the whole town? A quiet restaurant seems like a better choice than this breeding ground,” Stevie said. 

“My closer will be here in five minutes,” Twyla responded. 

Stevie could wait five more minutes. 

  
  



End file.
